The Wrong Name
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Shizuru is angry and Kurama is the cause of it. But what horrible deed has he done to make her so angry at him?


Story Title: The Wrong Name

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Yusuke's first line is a quote a guy friend of mine loved to say. It kind of got stuck in my head after all these years. Originally, this story had no plot. I just started writing and went with the flow. This is what was created. Enjoy.

Sitting in Kuwabara's bedroom, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were watching the spring sumo tournament. With each round, Yusuke and Kuwabara would place bets on who would win with playing cards and whoever at the end of the program had the most cards would win dinner courtesy of the loser. The two young men sat on the floor and laid down their wagers for the next round.

"And then a bunch of guys said, 'Let's get naked and start a revolution,' yep," Yusuke grinned broadly.

"Urameshi! That's not how sumo got its start," Kuwabara glared and twisted his expression in annoyance. Yusuke continued laughing.

"Actually, sumo has its beginnings with Shinto rituals," Kurama replied without looking up from his novel.

Yusuke turned around to face Kurama, who was sitting on Kuwabara's bed. "I thought you didn't like sumo."

Kurama shook his head," No, I don't really."

Yusuke turned back around, "Heh, We'll leave you to your romance novel then."

Kurama glared and lightly smacked Yusuke on the head with his book, "It's a Haruki Murakami novel."

"Has Romeo kissed his Juliet yet?" Kuwabara puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Yusuke burst out into laughter. Kurama shot his "I have a book and I know how to use it" glare.

Footsteps stomped loudly just outside Kuwabara's doorway. The door flew open as Shizuru stood with an irate look on her face.

"Be quiet! Keiko and I can't hear our Korean soap opera over you two buffoons!" the boys closed their lips and huddled into their clothing. Shizuru angry was a terrifying sight. There was a reason the guys were in Kuwabara's room. Shizuru had control of the living room television and right now she wasn't someone to contend against.

When Shizuru slammed his door, Kuwabara leaned over to Yusuke and whispered in his ear," It's her time of the month. Seriously, don't mess with her."

"Wait…where's our popcorn?" Yusuke asked.

The large bowl of popcorn flew across the room. The popcorn scattered everywhere and the heavy ceramic bowl landed on top of Yusuke's head. Shizuru slammed the door behind her. Kuwabara apologized for his sister's behavior as Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Angry women weren't new to Yusuke, so it wasn't a big deal. Their attentions were soon on the next pair of wrestlers.

Kurama marked his place and excused himself from the room. Standing with his hands in his jean pockets just across from the sofa where Shizuru and Keiko were sitting, Kurama watched in silence with an annoyed look on his face. Shizuru's angry eyes turned to look at him and quickly darted back to the television. Kurama cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" she snapped and turned to face him. Keiko also was turned and the same angry expression was on her face. Apparently, Shizuru had told her.

"Don't take your anger out on everyone else—" he said in a calm tone.

"Why don't you go back and watch that stupid sumo match with those two idiots and leave us alone?" Shizuru said and threw one of the decorative pillows.

Kurama caught the pillow and laid it down," Did you forget that one of those idiots is your brother?"

The girls turned back around as Kurama walked up and gently sat on the arm of the sofa. For some time, all was quiet, except for the fights on the soap opera. The young man sighed. Why did they need to watch a soap opera…when it seemed like they were living in one? Kurama didn't know how to get out of this mess. He didn't know. Honestly! It was all a misunderstanding...

"Get off! You'll break the arm," Shizuru roughly shoved Kurama's side but he remained on the arm.

"We need to talk…get this all cleared up, " he said as Shizuru slammed her finger on the plus-volume button and drowned out his voice.

Kurama stopped talking. What was the point of straining his voice? This was hardly mature for her. In fact, this was the first time he had ever seen Shizuru act immaturely.

"What the hell, sis!" Kuwabara screamed out his door. "Turn it down! We can't hear the match."

Rolling her eyes, his sister reluctantly turned the volume down. Their father would kill them anyway if she killed the speakers.

"Why haven't you left yet?" she asked during the commercial break.

"Because of a determined will and a high tolerance to pain, " he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Sarcastic bastard…" Shizuru muttered under her breath.

Keiko leaned slightly forward, " She's not in the mood to talk. Go away and let us enjoy the program."

In his most pleasing tone, he replied, "Excuse me, Keiko, but I believe I was having a conversation with Shizuru on an issue you have no part in. If you would kindly please, don't interrupt."

Keiko leaned back and puffed her cheeks in anger. Shizuru narrowed her eyes," You are a guest in my house. I think you should be the one not talking."

"If we could only discuss in private—"

"Everything you can say to me in private can be said in front of Keiko," she turned toward him.

Fine, whatever, he sighed and thought, at least now they were talking. "I'd just like to start off that it was a complete mistake and it's all my fault."

"You're right it's your fault…I certainly didn't make you," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear that was the only time. I have no idea what made me slip up like that. My thoughts and concerns are always about you, and only you. Please, Shizuru, can you forgive me? I'll do anything to make it up to you." Shizuru watched as Kurama bowed deeply against the floor. Part of her hated watching him beg but a tiny, twisted part of her kind of enjoyed it. Still nothing right now would make her happy.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Yusuke asked and scratched the back of his head. "Wow. Everyone looks so angry."

"Kurama, why are you on the floor?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's apologizing for what he's done," Keiko answered.

Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison," For what?"

Shizuru closed her eyes and raised her head," For screaming out Hiei's name during sex."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces were frozen in shock. They wanted to laugh…but it didn't seem appropriate. Kurama bowed deeply on the floor, not only to apologize but to cover the blood red embarrassment on his face.

–end story

Author's Notes: I'm not actually a fan of the Kurama x Shizuru pairing…but I generally write anything if I find it interesting enough, like in this case. And if KS fans are livid right now...I hope you can understand that it's a joke.


End file.
